1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
This invention relates to a hollow, generally U-shaped housing arch supported from the lower margins of opposite sides of a passenger vehicle and in certain installations, mounted to the roof or top (preferably a two door sport coupe) and the housing opens both forwardly and rearwardly and supports in the front of the rear portions thereof front and rear sets of inverted U-shaped support bows for forward and rearward extension from the housing, each set of bows including a flexible cover portion supported therefrom by which the entire passenger vehicle may be covered when the bows are in their extended positions.
2. DESCRIPTION OF RELATED ART
Various different forms of covers for vehicles, both supported from and independent of the associated vehicles, heretofore have been provided. Examples of these previously known covers are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,492,043, 4,088,363, 4,019,484, 4,519,644, 4,684,165, 4,746,163 and 4,825,889. However, these previously known forms of covers do not include the refinements incorporated in the instant invention, nor are they as readily transported with and deployable over the associated vehicle.